dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Geun Hyung
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Geun Hyung *'Nombre:' 박근형 / Park Geun Hyung (Bak Geun Hyeong) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso: '''80 kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'''Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'Familia:' Esposa e Hijo/cantante, actor Yoon Sang Hoon Dramas *Exemplary Detective (jTBC, 2020) *Doctor Detective (SBS, 2019) *A Pledge to God (MBC, 2018-2019) *I'm a Mother, Too (SBS, 2018) *That Man Oh Soo (OCN, 2018) *Four Men (SBS, 2018) *Untouchable (jTBC, 2017-2018) *Criminal Minds (tvN, 2017) Aparición Especial *Here Comes Love (SBS, 2016) *Beautiful You (MBC, 2015) *Last (jTBC, 2015) Cameo *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) *Will You Love And Give It Away (MBC, 2013) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *Empire of Gold (SBS, 2013) *You're Great, Really! (MBC, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) *Ugly Cake (MBC, 2012) *The 3rd Hospital (tvN, 2012) *Miss Panda & Hedgehog (Channel A, 2012) *The Chaser (SBS 2012) *Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) *The Musical (SBS, 2011) *You're So Pretty (MBC, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Daemul: Big Thing (SBS, 2010) *Definitely Neighbors(SBS, 2010) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *The Road Home (KBS1, 2009) *City of Glass (SBS, 2008) *My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *Bad Love (KBS2, 2007) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) *The Person I Love (SBS, 2007) *My Lovely Miss Dal Ja (SBS, 2006) *Special Crime Investigation (KBS2, 2006) *My Sister (MBC, 2006) *Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) *Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) *Love and Sympathy (SBS, 2005) *Traveling Women (SBS, 2005) *Beautiful Temptation (KBS2, 2004) *Phoenix (MBC, 2004) *South of the Sun (SBS, 2003) *Fairy and Swindler (SBS, 2003) *Ice Flower (SBS, 2002) *Affection (SBS, 2002) *Loving You (KBS2, 2002) *Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) *My Name is Princess (MBC, 2002) *Splendid Days(SBS, 2001) *Pure Heart (KBS2, 2001) *Stock Flower (KBS2, 2001) *Her House (MBC, 2001) *Morning Without Parting (SBS, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Daddy Fish (MBC, 2000) *Foolish Princes (MBC, 2000) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *SWAT Police (SBS, 2000) *Kkokji (KBS2, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Days of Delight(MBC, 1999) *Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *Advocate (MBC, 1998) *Red Azalea (KBS2, 1998) *The Barefooted Youth (KBS2, 1998) *Yesterday (MBC, 1997) *Until We Can Love (KBS2, 1996) *Son of Wind (KBS, 1995) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS2, 1995) *Sandglass (SBS, 1995) *Last Lovers (MBC, 1994) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) Programas de TV * Grandpas Over Flowers (tvN, 2013-2015) Películas *Innocent Witness (2019) *Grandfather (2016) *Detective Hong Gil Dong (2015) *Because I Love You (2015) *Salute D'Amour (2015) *Aging Family (2013) *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) *Grand Prix (2010) *Parallel Life (2010) *Public Enemy 2 (2005) *Boss X File (2002) *Marrying the Mafia (2002) *The Rhapsody (2001) *The Promenade (2000) *Father (1997) *Kill the Love (1996) *Boss (1996) *Channel 69 (1996) *Korean National Flower (1995) *Sons and Lovers (1992) *Blood and Fire (1991) *Who Saw the Dragon's Claws? (1991) *Who Broke the Rose's Stem? (1990) *Enchantress Eo-eul (1987) *Long Journey and Tunnel como padre Hye Won (1987) *Ticket (1986) *An Ark Shell on the Ground (1985) *The Last Day of Summer (1984) *Daughter of the Flames como Hae Jung Lee (1983) *The Iron Men (1983) *Passion in the 13th Month (1982) *High School Tears (1982) *Heavenly Homecoming of the Stars 3 (1981) *A War Correspondant's Notebook (1981) *A Man Who Died Daily (1981) *Osaka's Lonely Star (1980) *The Last Secret Love(1980) *Who Knows This Pain? (1979) *The Woman Who Stole the Sun (1979) *Yul-gok and His Mother (1979) *The Rain at Night (1979) *Youth Trap (1979) *Celedon (1979) *Oyangui apt 2 (1979) *Traveller's Sadness (1979) *No More Sorrow (1978) *Wanderer (1978) *The World Without a Mother 3: Festival of Chicks (1978) *A Life and Death Confession (1978) *A Life Like a Swamp (1978) *The Gate (1978) *Door of Youth (1978) *The World Without a Mother 2 (1978) *Chorus of Doves (1978) *Snow Country (1977) *Vagabond of Love (1977) *The World Without a Mother (1977) *He Knows Gwanghwamun Well (1977) *The Industrious Wife (1976) *An Extinguished Window (1976) *An Unfortunate Woman (1976) *Black Nights (1975) *The Flower and the Snake (1975) *Who and Why? (1975) *Wasteland (1975) *Special Investigation Unit: One-Armed Kim Jong-won (1975) *Lovers (1975) *The Instinct (1975) *Spies in the National Assembly (1974) Teatro *'2012:' Snow in March *'1999:' The Abduction from the Seraglio *'1992:' Two Women, Two Men *'1983:' King Lear Videos Musicales *Melo Breeze - Mo Memory (2006) Reconocimientos *'2017 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Order of Cultural Merits *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio del Productor Premio del Productor (The Chaser) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Trayectoria Profesional *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Dorado de Actuación por East of Eden *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Drama Especial / Premio Actuación Única por Popular Song (유행가가 되리) *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Kkokji *'1999 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Especial *'1997 24th Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Mejor Talento Masculino *'1996 SBS Drama Awards:' Gran Premio/Daesang (The Brothers' River) *'1991 29th Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Who Saw the Dragon's Toenail?) *'1989 25th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actor deTV Más Popular (Sandcastle) *'1979 The Korea Times:' Actor del Año *'1979 15th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor (The Swamp of Exile) *'1974 13th Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actor (Lee Jung Sub, a Painter) *'1968 5th Dong-A Theatre Awards:' Mejor Actor (실과 바늘의 악장) Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Perfil (MBC) Galería Park Geun Hyung.jpg Park Geun Hyung2.jpg Park Geun Hyung3.jpg Park Geun Hyung4.jpg Park Geun Hyung5.jpg Categoría:KActor